Working Out
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Scully and Mulder work out together. [[Boredum FanFic. I'll try to continue it if I can. Doubt it, though. Haha.]]


**Working Out**

**Rating: Teen, I guess.**

**Disclaimer: The truth really is... I don't own these hellasexy characters. LOL.**

**Summary: Scully and Mulder get a hell of a work out.**

**A/N: WHOOP! Haven't made a XF fanfic in a while. Thought I'd give my XFiles peeps a cute little oneshot. XD**

* * *

_'He has... the sexiest body. Ever.'_ She let her eyes roam over his bare chest and all the way down to his defined legs. She bit her bottom lip and reached out for the handle bars on her treadmill. 

Once or a twice a month, you could find these two FBI agents lifting weights and exercising with each other in the public gym. The idea of working out together started four months ago. Four, wonderful months for both Scully and Mulder.

"How you makin' out over there, Scully?" She shook her head and focused on her watch.

"Not quite to thirty minutes yet."

"Aww. But this stupid weight thing is getting boring!"

"And you think the treadmill is better?"

"Well it looks a lot more easier."

"Oh stop whining. You only have five minutes left on it." He took a deep breath and started exercising again. He knew she was watching him, but he wasn't sure if she was aware that he was watching her too. _'I don't think I'll be able to control myself any longer if we don't take a break... and soon.'_ He watched her struggle to keep up with the speed on the treadmill and completely forgot about his workout. He sat there, with his mouth slightly parted and with his eyes roaming her body. From head to toe. He stood up when she turned off the machine and ran over to take his turn.

"Finally. I get to have some fun."

"What's this thing do exactly?" She looked down at the machine she was about to work on and frowned.

"It builds up your arms. Just sit down, grab on to the handles and pull forward until they're both in your face." She grunted when she couldn't even budge the weights. He flew off of the treadmill, realizing he had forgotten to change the weight pounds and winked at her. "Whoops. I forgot. You're Agent _DANA_ Scully."

"What? You're saying a woman isn't as strong as a man?"

"You know my opinions on that. Do _not_ bring it up again." She laughed as he gave her a serious face and walked back to his machine. The previous conversation of women being stronger than men ended with a bloody nose and a dislocated shoulder. They had went their separate ways and began their new work out. Mulder noticed as a group of guys gathered in the middle of the gym and started walking towards Scully and him. He grew angry as they checked Scully out the second they walked pasted her. She didn't seem to notice, as she was trying to concentrate on pulling the weights up.

----

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You look like you're going to kill someone." He turned off his machine and dried his face with a towel. The guys that had checked out Scully, his Scully, had pissed him off and he wasn't trying to hide it.

"I'm just tired."

"Oh. Well let's get out of here then. I'm starving."

"You just had a two hour work out. Of course you're starving, but are you tired?"

"Would you like me to go down the list of all the emotions I'm feeling at the moment?"

"Ohh. That time of month, huh?" She rolled her eyes as they reached for their jackets, checked out of the gym, and walked to Mulder's car. "Have any plans for tonight?"

"Besides taking a hot shower and eat? No. Why?" _'A hot shower. She's trying to kill me,'_ he thought.

"I was thinking we could've gone out to get something to eat, but if you're that tired then-"

"I guess I can stay up for a few more hours."

"I don't want to deprive you of sleep. I don't even know why I asked. I-"

"You asked because you obviously want to spend time with me." _'How does she know!? My cover's blown! Damn.' _He smiled at her.

"Well, what do you say?"

"We can't go like this."

"Sure we can."

"You're kidding me! In gym clothes and tennis shoes?"

"Why not?"

"Well for one thing, I look horrible and I probably smell like... a guy."

"It's called drive-throughs, Scully."

----

"What do you want?"

"Um... gimme' a number six with no tomatoes and add cheese."

"Agent Scully's gone wild. A double burger with cheese? I never thought I'd see the day."

"You realise we're just gaining the weight that we exercised two hours for to lose, don't you?"

"Oh come on. A cheeseburger isn't going to do any harm."

"To you it might not."

----

A month later...

----

"Mulder? It's me! Where are you!?"

_Home. Where are you?_

"The gym! You should've told me you weren't coming today!"

_I thought I did._

"No, you didn't..."

_Well, I don't need to go to the gym anymore. Know why?_

"You burned that cheeseburger fat over night?"

_Ha. If only. No, I bought a treadmill and a weight lifter. No more wasting gas for the perfect body!_

"Either way, you lose. It costs money to buy the machines, yet it costs money to buy gas and go to a gym. What's the difference?"

_Just get over here. It's gettin' lonley. And my fish are starting to scare me..._

"I'll see you in a few."

----

"So it's true. The infamous king of laziness has bought himself exercissing machines! The world as we know it is coming to an end."

"Don't joke about those things. It could happen." She laughed and examined his brand new treadmill and weight lifters.

"It looks pretty good. How much did they cost?"

"More than my apartment and car put together."

"Well what are we standing here for? Let's get to work." She shrugged off her jacket and tossed it onto his couch. He let his eyes run over her tight, black top and her short grey sport shorts. She threw one leg over the seat of the weight lifter and slowly sat down. She set the weight limit and grunted when she couldn't get the bars in front of her face. Mulder turned quickly and bit his thumb as he walked over to his treadmill. _'I could barely handle myself in the gym. SHIT! What was I thinking inviting her over to work out?!'_

_----_

"Mulder... my arms are tired."

"Good. My legs feel like jell-o."

"Wanna switch?"

"I thought you'd never ask." They both quickly switched machines and switched when their tired body parts got a rest from working out. _'I'm too tired for this, but if I quit now, she'll think I'm a wus.' _His arms throbbed with pain as he pulled the two bars in front of his face for the final time. He let his head drop to his chest and took a deep breath. Scully looked over and stopped her teadmill.

"You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah. Just... a bit sore from last month."

"You too, huh?"

"Yeah." He looked down with a little embarassment and went to reach for the handle bars again, but he couldn't move all of sudden. A pair of dark grey shorts came into his eye sight. He slowly let his eyes travel up until they were staring into a pair of intense blue eyes. She had him straddled on the machine with her hands wrapped around the bars behind his head. "Scu-ully?" She didn't answer him. She looked concentrated. He heard a loud click, and then she shifted in his lap. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips together. She leaned in and whispered in his ear,

"Sorry. I forgot to switch the weight settings."

"So... you had to come and sit on my lap to do so?"

"It seemed fun at the time... sorry." She went to stand up, but his hands forced her back down on his lap. They both sighed and looked at each other with desire in their eyes.

"Oh no you don't."

"Mmm. Mulder, this is _not_ what I consider to be a workout," She whispered. He leaned closer and softly pressed his lips to hers. He leaned back on the bench of the machine, making her slide further up and smirked.

"Well I just might be able to change your mind," He said smirking as he pointed to his bedroom door.

* * *

**A/N: YOU LOVE IT! YOU LOVE IT! LOL!! XD Review on it... because Princess Brittney demands you to. :)... I mean, I love you all! (smiles innocently.)**


End file.
